


Meet Me at the Bar

by theLilyBird



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLilyBird/pseuds/theLilyBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for all people who played the game first time around, not expecting any of the horrid things that happened, to happen, and accidentally got Garrus killed.</p>
<p>~Originally Posted to DA~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me at the Bar

Shepard felt pain for only a moment before light flooded her vision. She felt the burns fade and the aching end. The light was her only focus now. She jogged toward it. Shepard didn't know why, but she did. It felt natural, safe. Her feet carried her right into it's beam. It exploded , and she covered her eyes. It didn't hurt, but it was a reflex.

As the light faded Shepard found herself in a bar of some kind.

Her head tilted to see Thane and Irikah sitting at a table, smiling, laughing. Thane looked up at Shepard and smiled. Shepard smiled too, she was happy to see him here. She was now thankful for the prayer.

Her feet carried her forward once more and she found herself staring down at Mordin, enveloped in his experiment. He had his equipment sprawled around him and in it's center lay dozens of seashells. Blue ones, green ones, ones with holes and ones with swirls, some smooth, others rough. Shepard smiled brightly as her friend had gotten his wish.

Mordin looked up and smiled at Shepard. He didn't speak, but Shepard knew he was thankful.

She nodded and her feet carried her away.

Legion caught her eye, the hole in his chest now sealed. He danced beside a quarian with thick, mechanical movements. He turned to look at Shepard.

She waved hello and smiled.

He waved back and she was carried off once more.

A new table lay before her, Anderson smiling up at her. He didn't say anything, he just took his cup and drank.

Before Shepard could say anything her feet carried her away.

She wanted to protest, but the sound of the only voice she'd heard since the child on the Citadel eased her.

"Another," it said sullenly.

This time it was Shepard herself who decided where to go. She leaned on the bar. "I guess the galaxy will be pretty empty now, huh?" she said, her eyes threatening tears.

Garrus turned to Shepard, and pulled her close.

She loved his smell, his coarse skin on hers, the fact that they could still be so close after all that happened. Even after she died...twice.

"It will be empty, Shepard. So many people will mourn the loss of you. But I won't have to, because I'll never be alone, will I?" he looked down at Shepard, knowing eyes burning holes in the smile she wore.

She was happy to see him, but not happy they were here. She felt selfish for wanting him here so badly, but he was here now. She couldn't exactly tell him to turn around and go back now, could she? So she took advantage. "Never," she whispered as her body pressed closer and her lips met his.

They may never get to know what a Turian-Human baby looked like, there would never be another Shepard or Vakarian around to save the universe the next time around. But neither thought of those things. They were here now. They had each other. That was all Shepard cared about, and that was all Garrus needed.

###  _**Meet Me at the Bar. Never had truer words been spoken.** _


End file.
